


Happy Ending [fan comic]

by kimmyjarl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, Child Abuse, Dark, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyjarl/pseuds/kimmyjarl
Summary: Xander loses an eye.Old fan comic. This is all supposed to be deep and symbolic.





	

 

 


End file.
